Just to be With You Again
by Tsukiyomi Jeajea-tan
Summary: Ikuto wishes on a shooting star for only one thing - to be with Amu, Utau, and Tadase again. What happens when he gets his wish...as a high school freshman!
1. A First Year!

**JeaSen-chan: **Hi everyone! Thanks for choosing your time to read my fanfiction! I do hope that you all enjoy it.

**Ikuto: **Yeah, yeah. What pairing is this again?

**Amu: **It better not be...

**Random Amuto fans: **A-mu-to! A-mu-to!

**JeaSen-chan: **Hai! Hai! It's Amuto!

**Amu: **Nooooo!!!

**Ikuto: **-snickers/smirks-

**Amu: **I see that smirk... What are you thinking?

**JeaSen-chan: **Umm...before we move on with the story...anyone...disclaimer.

**Amu: **I'll do anything if you cancel this fancition. She does not own anything except the plot. Enjoy!

**JeaSen-chan: **There's no way I'm giving up on this one!

**Amu: **Damn you!

**Ikuto: **Tsk, tsk. Such language for such a young girl.

* * *

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I'm in college now in America. Amu and Tadase are...freshman at highschool and just finished their first week...I think. I drummed my pen against the desk with nothing but the desk light hitting my paper. With my left hand, I was holding a clench. I looked at the paper millions of times I assure you, but I just couldn't think straight. It was an essay for English. It was: Do you remember your past well? If you could change anything at all, what would it be? There are so many things in life that I wish I could change. I picked up Utau's latest CD, 'Utau no Badafutei' I still remember all the moments of my happy and sad childhood. _"Ahh! Don't touch there!" "Tsu-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" "Yume no tsubomi hiraku..." "Nekomimi Hentai Cosplay Otoko!" "Ikuto onii-san!" "I-I did it unconciously." "I hate you...I hate you! I hate you!" "Holy Crown!" "Ikuto!" "Why do you tease me? Just leave me alone already." "Ikuto onii-san promised me he'd play with me today!" _Moments I had spent with both Amu and Tadase flashed through my mind. Sometimes of Utau. I growled. There are way too many to name. I couldn't let anyone know of my cruel past. I don't want them to know. I barely saw Amu anymore and Easter was out of business, but still, I want a lot more. I want to be with Amu, Tadase, and Utau in high school...especially Amu. My heart is eating me up from the inside out. I've got to...got to...I've gotta find a way to be with her again. They are the most important people to me. I...I wish... Then, I had the urge to go out on my balcony and take a breather. Walking out into my balcony, Yoru followed me. I looked up at the endless sky. I saw the big dipper, the little dipper, Orion's belt, the Capricorn, and...a shooting star?! I closed my eyes and put my head down.

_I wish I could be with them again...at least for one more year..._

The star was gone when I reopened my eyes. Was I dreaming? No...I couldn't have, could I? I looked at my hands and clothes, but nothing had changed at all. I'm still wearing my blue pajamas with midnight blue cats on them. On the shirt was a picture of Yoru and me. Don't blame me. He did that. So, I went back to my desk, grabbed a pen, and wrote a single phrase, but a good one. Stuffing that into my desk, I dove onto my bed, pulling the covers over me and falling asleep. I could've sworn I saw something shimmering, but I ignored it. Probably the Dumpty Key again. It usually does that when I think of Amu. I just...

* * *

**. . . tHe FoLlOwInG mOrNiNg . . .**

**(Still Ikuto's POV)**

I fluttered my eyes open. Where is this place? This isn't my dorm. I got up and looked at the sheets and the room and the furniture. Where is this place? I see my annoying chara again, Yoru. He was all over the room, floating merrily. My eyes followed him as he created circles enthusiastically as if he just saw a ball of yarn in the shape of fish. He stopped in front of me, facing me.

"I-ku-to!" I looked at him as he was smiling as brightly as ever. Wait...something's different about him. Did he change his hair? No. His clothes? No. His age? ... Ikuto was left speechless. Yoru looked just like how he used to when I was in 1st year high school. "Wake up or we'll be late to get to Seiyo High School nya~!" I was confused. Very...very confused.

"And exactly _why _would I go to Seiyo High School?" Yoru looked at me funny.

"Uhh...because that's our school? You know, Seiyo High School? The same place that you've skipped for the past week ~nya?" I thought for a moment and Yoru gasped. "You didn't lose your memory, did you, nya~?!"

"No."

"Oh, thank God nya~. Well, let's get going!" Yoru said, throwing a uniform at me. I've seen in before. It's the one that the Souma kid, Fujisaki kid, and Tadase wear.

"And I'll be wearing this why?"

"It's your uniform, nya~!"

"No it's not." I got up and got to my closet and opened it up. It revealed 5 sets of every school uniform that I've ever worn. My kindergarten uniform, my elementary school uniform, my Jr. High School uniform, and... 4 other sets of the one Yoru just handed me?! Where'd my black uniform go?! Where's my college uniform?!

"Ikuto, just hurry up so we can go. I'm sure Miki, Ran, and Suu are getting tired of waiting for me. Today, we're playing spin the bottle along with Kiseki, Daichi, Rizumu, Iru, Eru, Temari, Dia, Kusu Kusu, and Pepe." I sighed. I guess I'll just play along. I don't think I'll make it through this day though. This is so...awkward. Wait... I recalled my wish from the night before. I ran to my full view mirror. I was only 14 now?! What will I do? I can't drink anymore. I sighed once more, taking in the new...wait...scratch that. New...new old self...I guess. I now have the chlearly visible chicken pox marks. That's what happened to me when I was in 1st year high school. Suddenly, an annoying squawk pierced my ears. Actually, it was a fangirly squeal. I love Utau as a sister and all, but she's just too...well...you know what I mean.

"Ikuto! You're not dressed for school yet! Get dressed or no video games for a week!" Wait...did Utau just give _me_ an order?!" And...is she taller than me? Am I the only one besides Yoru whose age has changed?! What's going on! Gah!

"Pfft. Fine. It's not easy being your onii-san."

"What are you talking about? I'm_ your_ nii-san." I was about to scream. Utau?! In change of Me?! This is my living hell.

"Just hurry up." Utau said. I noticed she was in the girl's uniform for high school. So, I did as I was told. I took a shower, ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and got to school. Wait...if I'm the only one whose age has changed... and I'm in freshman year at Seiyo...aw for the love of God...SPARE ME!


	2. The Second First Encounter

**(Amu's POV)**

Okay, so I'm in my room, studying for my Math class. Too bad I didn't have a chara to help me with that. Well, Ikuto is overseas, learning about architecture. Strangely, Yoru has a passion for art according to what Miki told me. It's...5:00 PM. That means that it's 1:00 AM in Los Angeles, California. He must be asleep by now. I heard that he has chicken pox, but one of his friends, Rai, has been handing him the homework. Now that we're both on a different side of the world, there so much I wanna tell him...so much I _need _to tell him. I was wearing my pink pajamas that was decorated with clovers, diamonds, spades, hearts, and a single cross with a blue kitten in the middle that Ikuto had sewn into it. I'm now 14 and I'd grown a foot taller. A whole foot! Well, If I had one wish, I'd wish to see him again. I was up all night, looking for a certain blue haired neko to knock on my balcony window and tease me like he used to. Everyday, I would always scold myself for never telling him. Never telling him how much I... I was lost in my own words. I've had a chara to help me with sports, another to help me with arts, one that helps me with being more feminine, and another that helps me shine altogether, but there hasn't been a single chara to help me with my love issues. Right after Ikuto moved, the next day, Tadase-kun asked me out. That's what I've wanted all along, right? Hadn't I been dreaming of this moment?! But...there's still someone that occupied my heart. When he left, he took my heart, my love, and my tears with him. I couldn't answer him. Instead, I just ran away out of the Royal Garden and into that _one _place. The amusement park. At that sight, my heart just broke. The amusement park was torn down the day he left. Running to the next place, I had run stumbled to the park where I could usually find Ikuto playing his violin. I couldn't take it! Running to the last place I could, it was the construction site where Ikuto and I had first met. So far, they only had the first 2 floors finished and they were making it eight stories. Being in such depression, I found myself climbing to the top of the last floor and attempted to jump off, but Kuukai and Nagihiko caught me and escorted me home. So here I am, in my room, and my humpty lock is shining...sparkling even. I'm...so... And the last thing I saw tonight was visions of my blue haired dream, fading away.

* * *

**_. . .ThE nExT mOrNiNg. . ._**

I'm so dizzy. Now, on my way to school, I find myself trying to remember anything that happened last night, but it's as if all my memories had vanished. My head hurts, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are all still the same, but what's different? Well, now I'm at the gates. I flashed my I.D. at our school guard, putting on my "cool & spicy" attitude on, and walked boredly to homeroom - computer. Well, the only thing to look forward to today is that we're getting a new student - a kid who's been out this first week due to chicken pox. I wonder what he's like...

* * *

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I'm smart, older, and being pulled by Utau by my left arm into my wretched 'school' while her boyfriend, Kuukai, is pulling on my left. Kuukai looked at me and gave me a wink while I gave him a grunt. He whispered something into my ear.

"If you can be a good boy, I'll get you chocolate ice cream after school." I smirked.

"Coldstone, Dairy Queen, or Dip n' Dots?" I whispered back.

"All 3."

"Deal." I shook hands with him while Utau was still pulling me. "Oi. Utau _nii-chan,_ I can find my classes on my own." My face was emotionless. Utau let go of me and crossed her arms in a 'are-you-kidding-me' sort of way. Thank God she let go. She has a death grip.

"You really expect me to trust you? You'll just run away from school."

"No I won't" The bell rung. God's got my back today. Well, I guess I'll give Utau a little present. "Bye, Utau nii-chan." I hugged her and I ran off to the first room/class on my list - computer. I was running, getting as far away from my sister as possible. Sure, I wanted to see Utau again, but I didn't want her to be older than me.

* * *

**(Amu's POV)**

"Mou...we're gonna be late!" I annouced, running as fast as I possibly could. I might pass out any second.

"You mean _you're _gonna be late." Miki said, following and smirking.

"Not helping!"

"Not lying." I groaned and kept on running. I'm gonna get my first detention in high school!

* * *

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Dang...I could've gotten here sooner if Utau wasn't pulling me."

"You're fault, Ikuto nya~!" I sneered at Yoru and kept on running. _There's no way..._

* * *

**(Amu's POV)**

_...that I'll..._

* * *

**(Amu and Ikuto's POV)**

_...make it in time!_

* * *

**(Amu's POV)**

BAM! I fell on my butt and looked up at the blue haired man. Blue eyes and blue hair. I saw that he had a chara, too. He looks like he just had chicken pox, but his expression seems...familiar...and at the same time...odd. He's giving me the 'it's-you!' kinda expression. I sighed and started to pick up my things...at least until I heard him speak.

"Gomen, Amu. Are you okay?" I looked back up at him. He had a calm, cool, and collected expression as he gave me a hand. I slapped it away with ease.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in my 'cool & spicy' tone. " Go get to class, kid."

"Same should apply to you, Amu." He didn't answer my question, so I slapped him across the face. "Wha was that for?!" he screamed, holding his cheek with his left hand.

"How do you know me?" I asked again.

"You mean, you don't remember me?" He pointed at himself with a raised eyebrow. How would I even know him? I've never met him...or...have I?

"No..." I said as if there was a paper in front of him that said so. Before he could speak, Miki, Ran, Suu, and Dia came out of my bag.

"Yoru!" my charas chirped in unison.

"Yo!" the chara named Yoru said.

"You know him?" I asked my charas.

"Of course. Remember how we said that this was the chara of the kid who had chicken pox?" Miki asked me. I tilted my head, trying hard to remember. I nodded.

"This is him." Ran said cheerfully.

"Oh." I dusted my self off and grabbed my stuff off of the floor with my right hand. "What's your name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Hinamori Amu." We exchanged glances, both emotionless.

"Well, I'm sure you have all of my classes 'cause everytime our sensei took attendance, I heard your name."

"Alright. So what are we still do-" but Ikuto never got to finish his sentence. The bell for class rung! We're both late. Well, there goes my perfect attendance record.

"C'mon, Ikuto. We'll be late for English."

"I think we already are," he said, chuckling a bit. I chuckled too. I looked left and right.

"What happened to Yoru and my charas?" I asked.

"Spin the Bottle happened. So, like you said, let's go."

"M'kay." Then, he did something I never would've guessed he would do. He held my hand and started walking off with me to class. His hand was wet with sweat, but that's probably from playing PSP or something. It felt...nice. When I looked at his face, I noticed something odd. It was a hidden happiness...with another hidden emotion. What could it be?

* * *

**_. . .wItH tHe ChArAs. . ._**

**(Miki's POV)**

Oh God...Yoru's so cute! Daichi span the bottle first, then he had to kiss Ran, who had to kiss Kiseki (who, by the way, was hiding the fact that he actually liked it), who had to kiss me! I used to like Kiseki like Amu-chan used to like Tadase. We've both gotten over the princes, so here I am, playing spin the bottle with the rest of the charas. Kiseki handed me the bottle.

"Spin now, blue commoner!" Kiseki ordered me. I rolled my eyes and span it. The end of the bottle hypnotized me as is went around and around many times. I couldn't look! After I heard a few gasps, I opened my eyes to find out that the bottle pointed to Yoru. No way! This MUST be a dream.

"I...err...umm..." but I couldn't say anymore. Yoru had captured my lips in a quick but passionate kiss. Soon, flying back to his seat on the rock we were playing on, Yoru span the bottle which pointed back to me. I blushed and it made Kiseki mad, so he blew it a little to my left so it pointed to Iru! Grr...that damn Kiseki...


	3. This is a Normal Class?

**JeaSen-chan: **Well, good to see you all still reading my story! ^^

**Yoru: **Thanks for your reviews. Oh, and thank you JeaSen-chan.

**JeaSen-chan: **For what?

**Yoru: **For Miki. -puts arm around Miki and snickers-

**Miki: **-blushes-

**JeaSen-chan: **Uhh...okay?

**Ikuto: **Why doesn't Amu remember me?

**Amu: **Because of your stupid wish! You weren't precise with your wish.

**Ikuto: **Oh...stupid me. =P

**Amu: **-mumbles- Yeah. Stupid perverted you.

**Ikuto: **Huh?

**Amu: **Nothing. JeaSen-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. She doesn't own anything.

* * *

**_. . .oN tHe WaY tO ThE cLaSsRoOm. . ._**

**(Amu's POV)**

We looked through the window. I looked at him. He looked at me. We looked at the door. We flipped a coin. I sighed. I slowly reached for the doorknob until Mrs. Suzumiya opened the door and looked at us with a bored look upon her face. First looking at me, then at Ikuto. She let us in the classroom and Ikuto took the claimed the seat next to me. There's something about Ikuto that's odd...but I like it. What is it about him?

* * *

**(Ikuto's POV)**

Ugh. So this is what school's like. I forgot because I always skipped class. Oh well. I noticed Amu was looking at me in a peculiar way, but keeping her act up. She just stared at me, so I turned my chair around to face hers, and stared right back at her. She sure has grown a bit. I dazed off, looking into her eyes until the sound of her voice got to me.

"Ikuto-san, wou-"

"Please call me Ikuto-kun" I smirked when I saw her blush. Cute.

"Eto...Ikuto-kun, do you wanna come over to my house later on? My mama and papa don't mind." It was my turn to blush. She was inviting me to her house...and she barely knows me? I looked at her as she tilted her head and giggled. That made me smile.

"Sure. Let's go after school, okay, Amu?"

"Hai! But just wait a second." Amu said, turning the other way. This confused me. She went to the front of the class and talked to the teacher for one second and received a whistle from her. Walking over to me, she handed me ear plugs and said, "I really thinnk you should put those on now." Doing as I was advised, she walked back to the front and blew into the whistle. Hard. Everyone immediately looked to the front of the class where the exausted teacher and Amu stood. "Listen. It's class so you all should pay attention to the lesson. You can chat all you want at lunch." After everyone took their proper seat, she placed the the whistle in the hands of the teacher and walked over to her seat. Good thing we sit in the back or people would've noticed us talking.

"What was that about?" I heard a muffled sound. "What did you say?" I saw Amu sigh as she pulled out the ear plugs. "Oh. Thanks."

"I have a somewhat cool and spicy character. I don't know why they call it that anyways. If I were to try and start over, they would never accept me. How about you Ikuto-kun." I fell out of a daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They think I'm like that, and it feels like I'm nothing but a pawn of this world." I spoke. Wait...why did I tell her that?

"Oh..." She said, tilting her head down, feeling sorry for me. I didn't want to ruin her day.

"D-demo...I'm happy being here. With you, Tadase, and Utau."

"Yeah. You're lucky to have Utau as a sister." she said, smiling. Damn. That smile's too cute. All of a sudden, the smile was replaced with a confused expression. "Utau's your sister?" I nodded. She looked at me with an odd look. "Hmm...first you know my name, and I was able to guess that you and Utau are brother and sister. Maybe I _have _met you before" I smirked and she looked at me. "What?" she questioned.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**JeaSen-Chan: **Was it good? Alright?

**Ikuto: **Odd?

**Amu: **It wouldn't hurt to click that button. Yes you!

**Everyone: **So review and keep reading!


	4. Amu's House

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR SHUGO CHARA!! DOKI! (OR LA CORDO D'ORO [BECAUSE I USED SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THERE...HEHE]) IN ANY WAY! On with the story!**

**(Amu's POV)**

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The charas usually stayed in the library. After we were done with computer class, there was math, nutrition, SSR, Social Studies, Lunch, Science, Band, and P.E. Ikuto-kun and I talked a lot and we had tons of fun in band. He was the only violinist in the room besides me. Apparently, our school doesn't care too much for Japanese class. For some reason, it seemed...I don't know. Band was different from the rest of the subjects. There were a few more foreigners in band than in my other subjects. I guess it's because they think Japan is the home of "All Anime." Jonny, Amy, and Rima, and Nagihiko played clarinet, Janny (rumored to be Jonny's cousin), Lulu (she stopped working for easter a while back), Anna, and Christina played flute, Oscar (some guy who honestly sucks at playing instruments), Hihara, and Kuukai played the trumpet, DJ, and John played baritone, Tadase-kun played piano, and the teacher supervized. I remember the moment very clearly. Word by word. Movement by movement.

**_Flashback_**

_"Alright, children. Get out your paper for 'Jazzberry Jam,' 'Ring of Honor,' and 'March Militaire.'" announced Mr. Williamson. He was African American. I watched as Ikuto took out his violin from across the room. He looked so into it as he carefully glossed his violin bow with his rosin. As he was putting the rosin back into the case, the teacher came up to him. He mumbled something to him and pointed to me. Ikuto nodded. A few seconds passed and then I caught a slight smirk on his lips. He shook his head. Ikuto left to one of the four practice rooms which were near the entrance. I went into the room and I snapped out of my daze when my teacher came up to me. "Ikuto-san is new here. Do you mind teaching him the way we run things around here? He says he doesn't know much violin, so I was hoping that maybe you could teach him. Is that okay?" I smiled and nodded. I made my way to the same room Ikuto was in. When I got in, not only did the sounds coming from the gym next to us stop, but something began. I closed the door to listen to a song that I've never heard before, but I can tell you that it was a quite amazing composition. There was this one guy back in 5th grade, but I can't remember his name. That guy was way older than me and played violin. I think that the guy I met in 5th grade was the reason I started violin and refused to stop, no matter what. Ikuto held the last note for about 6 counts and cut it off with such precision! Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at me, standing there...ogling at him. Damnit! He was just like that one guy! Even the hair was the same color! He smirked at me and put his violin down on a seat next to him and started walking towards me. Strange thing about him was that I didn't back away from him. I stayed in my place. _

_"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop, Amu," he stated in a husky voice. I blushed a bit, nervous. I was thinking of what to say back. I used my 'cool and spicy' tone, or as others would call it._

_"Baka. The teacher sent you over here so you could learn from me, not so I could learn from you." I thought for a second after speaking...Damn! I think I just insulted myself!_

_"You know, you just insulted yourself..." Ikuto said. Damn! "...and that gives you a reason to come over to my house." I raised my eyebrow in confusion._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked Ikuto._

_"If you want to learn violin better than that crazy teacher, I can teach you a lot more than he can," Ikuto offered. _

_"Okay, but first, can you teach me how you..."_

**End of Flashback**

Now, here I am; walking with Ikuto to my house and our charas on our shoulders. I looked at him for a second as his hands were in his pockets, mumbling something incoherently. He's so cool, but I wouldn't want to do to him what the students at our school do to me. I knew I told Ikuto that my dad wouldn't mind, but truth is that I lied. He would faint if I brought a guy over to the house ang he'd kill himself if it was a boyfriend. I had to find a way to sneak Ikuto in, but how? "Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" he looked at me.

"When we get to my house, you're gonna need to stay out here for a second if you don't mind." Ikuto chuckled. "W-what?"

"Lied?" He smirked at me and I just looked at him in surprise.

"H-h-h-h-h-how did you know?!" He chuckled once more.

"Just an instinct. Don't worry, I'll find a way into your room."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then. See you in my room." I started to walk up to my front door as Ikuto made his way around the other side of the house. Inserting the key into the keyhole, I turned it to reveal my messy living room. I never had any time to clean the house and Ami always wrecked the living room, so what's the point, right? I walked in, dropped my bag by the door, and locked the door behind me. I looked at the empty living room, as if looking for something - and I was, but not for something. For _someone, _or _some people _for this matter. Usually, mama, papa and Ami would be home by now, but they weren't. I looked into the kitchen, but still no one. Then, what I found was a folded up note on the island. I read it slowly and carefully.

_Amu,_

_After papa and I went to Ami's school play, she met her best friend's father for the first time. It turns out that her best friend's dad works abroad,  
so he asked Ami if she would like to work as an actress in Los Angeles, California. We honestly didn't want to leave you, but he said he had  
to leave as soon as possible to tell his company that he's found talent in out little Ami. He said it would be best if we were to go with  
him on the plane, so we really had no choice. And plus, he said he only had 3 tickets. Papa was going to stay, but he just  
doesn't want to leave his little Ami alone. You know how he is. I might've stayed also, but I know that Ami needs  
me. Ami was going to cry when I told her that I was going to stay with you, so I hope that you  
understand. So maybe we'll see you soon, and you'll see Ami on T.V. If you want, you can  
invite anyone over because I know how lonely you'll get if we just leave you here.  
Maybe that Rima girl or Yaya or maybe even a boyfriend. Well, if you need  
us, we'll be available at (805) 988-3685. We'll be staying at a house  
in Oxnard and he'll provide us cellphones. What a kind man!  
And please...I beg you...don't get into trouble. If you  
need someone to sign something, just ask your  
Aunt Claire or your Uncle Erwin. If you can't  
find them, then you also ask you Uncle  
Jean or Aunt Rosetta. You know  
that we love you._

_Love,  
Mama_

I sighed. This would probably take a few months. I remember Utau-sempai told me about show business. She said that her concerts keep on going on and on. I sighed. I made my way up to my room. Ikuto couldn't have _possibly _made it into my room, could he? Sure enough, he was in my room, looking at a fluffy pink book...that had my name on it...and, and...he was trying to break a lock off it. Eh...wait...that's my dairy! I quickly ran up to him and snatched my diary away from him before he could even gasp. I set it on a high shelf and put another lock on it. He only chuckled.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked me. I hadn't really thought about that part. I just thought that it'd be nice to have a friend over.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, staring at my balcony, and then staring at him. "...but why am I getting the feeling you came into my room through the balcony just like some kind of, of...alley cat?" I really wondered why. I still have no idea how he did get in here. There was always the front door that he could have taken, or maybe the backyard, and who knows what else. This guy sure is intresting.

"I don't know either," he said innocently. He started to let his head fall to my pillows and smiled. "Hey, Amu, do you happen to have any games?" he asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Well, papa buys me and my little sister lots of things, but we never actually used them..." I stated, looking at the ceiling.

"Like what?"

"You know: PS1, PS2, PS3, Dreamcast, Gamecube, Wii, Xbox 360, Gamboy Color, Gameboy Advance SP, Nintendo DS, PSP, and it keeps on coming. He was hoping that one day that he would have a son." I watched Ikuto's eyes light up.

"_You _have all of _that _and you don't even _use _it?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Uhh, nothing?" I turned around, scolding myself for lying again. Honestly, I loved playing those games. I didn't want Ikuto to think I was a freak for playing games...or watching anime...or playing those MMORPG games like Maplestory and DotA.

"C'mon, I'll race you downstairs!" Ikuto said, running all the way downstairs ahead of me.

"W-wait for me!" I ran downstairs as fast as I possibly could. I was smiling truthfully...for the very first time this year, I was smiling! I know I don't remember his name, but I know one thing for sure - they are related. They have to be! They look the same, they have the same smirk, they have the same eye and hair color, and they have the same smell, too! Maybe I should ask him if he knows that guy... I snapped out of my thought when Ikuto spoke.

"Amu, c'mon! We don't have all the time in the world! We have to-"

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked?

"You just did, didn't you?" he stated, smirking. I knew it. He even has the same annoying methods as that guy, too!

"Do you happen to know someone who looks just like you?"

* * *

**OMG! What will Ikuto say? Stay tuned for more of this story. ^^**

**CONTEST TIME!!!**

**OKAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT IN THIS STORY? YOURSELF TO BE AN OOC? WANT TO CHOSE WHAT THE CHARACTERS WILL DO? IT'S REALLY UP TO YOU! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SUBMIT A DRAWING YOU MADE YOURSELF OF YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING (BUT CRACK PAIRINGS ARE ALLOWED TOO. xD) TO JEANSOFMUSIC AT YAHOO .COM (WITHOUT THE SPACES AND WITH THE 'AT' SIGN BEFORE 'YAHOO') SO GOOD LUCK TO ALL! DEADLINE IS...ANYTIME I CHOOSE! MUAHAHA! SO BE PREPARED. ^^**


	5. Flashback o the one who looks like Ikuto

**SAME DAMNED DISCLAIMER, SAME DAMNED CRAP; BLAH, BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I was suprised that she'd asked something like that all of a suddn. I blinked twice as I looked deeply into her eyes of anticipation. It looked like she really wants to know. I looked at Amu to fully realize how different she is. She keeps her hair in the same clip, though. She was wearing the school uniform in the same way she used to, but something about her seems different. I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at her for about 5 seconds, and that's when I realized that there was a dark line on her hand that was trailing out from her sleeve.

"Do you?" I didn't snap out of my daze. I grabbed her wrist not too tighly, but not too loosely either. "Oi! Let go!" she screamed. Did I dare pull up her sleeve? I guess I did because what I saw next was horrible. I saw several long cuts that ran across her arm. I gasped a little.

"Wha...what happened?" I asked. I don't understand. I've never seen her with these cuts before. "Who...did that to you?" Who was the reason for Amu's unhapiness?! I'll kill-

"The person who looks a lot like you." I just looked at her. She yanked her arm away from me with an angered expression. I thought for a moment, remembering something from long ago...

**_F_l_a_s_h_b_a_c_k_**

_'It was the lest day for me here in Japan. Might as well make what's left of it,' I though, walking through the streets that would soo have me end up at Amu's front door. I think this was the first time I've used her door. Knocking on her door thrice, I waited for 15 seconds before someone opened it. It was Amu's mother. Looking at me in suprise, I spoke._

_"I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour, but would you mind if I could talk to Amu? I understand if you don't want me to, but this is my last day here in Japan and I'd just like to say a few words before departing."_

_"Why certai-" but she never finished. Another man passed by and looked at me, then ran up to where I was. _

_"Mama!" the man cried. I never knew Amu had a brother. "Who's this boy?!"_

_"Why, this is Amu's friend." Suddenly, two words that probably crossed the man's mind crossed mine as well, so I quickly cleared things us before the man faints. So he's not Amu's brother, but her father..._

_"I'm only a friend, and I just wanted to say goodbye." It didn't work. He fainted anyways._

_"Well, you can go right up to Amu-chan's room." I nodded and started to walk up. Opening her door, I saw her scribbling something onto a piece of paper and smiling. She seemed to be really happy. This was the last time I would see her and I really didn't want to ruin it. I walked up to her and looked over her shoulder. It was a picture. I looked at her clip, and sure enough, a spade replaced the X clip I would usually see. Looking at it, I saw my sleeping face. It must have been from the time she found me in that alley way. It made me smile that she remembered. I tapped her shoulder twice and she turned around to see me. Her eyes sparkled like the moon and she didn't even bother to cover up her drawing although she looked slightly annoyed to see me here. "Amu," I uttered._

_"So you finally decided to use the door," she stated. "What do you want?"_

_"Amu...I just wanted to tell you goodbye befo-" _

_"Where are you going?" We were both silent for a brief moment._

_"Away." She stood up angrily._

_"Don't you know that Utau's gonna miss you?! You can't leave!" she cried._

_"I have to leave. Goodbye." I was walking away to the door, knowing that I would miss her deeply._

_"But at least tell me why!" she screamed. I paused for a moment._

_"For education...and to escape Easter. They won't find me in another country, so I decided to go to U.S." There was a third reason that I couldn't tell her._

_"Don't!" she screamed and ran towards me, clinging tighly onto my arm. I tried to shake it off. "You can't!"_

_"Watch me," I said coldly, not turning to face her. I didn't want her to see my face. It would hurt her. She tugged on my sleeve again. But still, I turned to see her face one more time. Apparently, my emotions triggered a Chara Nari._

_"Ikuto! Stay! Don't go!" _

_"Amu, let go."_

_"No!" I pushed her away, but she didn't budge. There's only one way that she would let me go. It would scar her both physically and emotionally, but it had to be done._

_"Slash claw!" she yelped in pain and backed away, crying. I walked out her door and out of her house, never thinking that I would enter it again._

**E_n_d _o_f _F_l_a_s_h_b_a_c_k_**

I stood there, shocked at the memory. Her back was still turned to me.

"Amu, I-" I saw her turn around to face me, but still not smiling.

"I-it's okay. I just...I mean...it's not your fault, so don't worry about it, 'kay?" Little did she know that it really was my fault. Those look recent, but that incident was about...1 year ago. It looks like it was just last night.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?" she faced me witha blank stare.

"Tell me about this guy that looks a lot like me."

"Well, he was a pervert, no doubt about that. He was tall, sweet-"

"What do you think about his looks?"

"Umm...well...he was cute, I guess. He teased me a lot, and one time, I had to hide him in my room because Easter was after him. You know about their hidden agenda, right?"

"Yup. That's the whole reason I...you know what, never mind. Continue."

"Well, I met him back in 5th grade when he tried to steal Miki and Suu while they were still unhatched, but it seems that he protected me from Easter too. He's mysterious and he moved to America about a year ago. After he left my house that night, I kept on thinking that he would come back, but he never did. So much drama, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, looking down.

"Well, enough about that. Let's get to the games!" My face quickly lit up as I raced to the games. We both sat down in front of the games which were just waiting to be played. "Just let me warn you that I've had **_years _**of gaming experience, so I won't be that easy to beat." I suddenly smirked.

"Well then, why don't we make a bet on it then."

"What kind of bet?"

"If I win, then you have to kiss me in front of the whole school."

"Nani?!"

"It's just like a dare. What do you want if you win?" I watched as she thought deeply.

"Remember than girl with the brownish curly hair?

"You mean Saaya-san?" She nodded.

"I want you...to kiss Yamabuki Saaya."

"What the hell?!"

"Like you said, it's just like a dare." I thought about the horror of kissing that girl if I lost, but I smirked at the idea of Amu having to kiss me.

"Deal," we said in unison.

* * *

**DON'T WORRY FANFICTIONERS! THE CONTEST IS STILL GOING ON! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IT DOESN'T END UNTIL I SAY IT ENDS, SO  
KEEP ON DRAWING EVERYONE.**


	6. Round 1

**OOH! AMU AND IKUTO MADE A BET! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHO WILL WIN ROUND 1? FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER! OH, AND I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE GAMES OR CONSOLES IN THIS STORY. ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"So, which game should we play first? Dance Dance Revolution? Super Smash Brothers Melee? Super Smash Brothers Brawl? Maplestory?" Amu offered, smiling at her favorite games. She was hoping Ikuto would pick one already so they can get the bet over with. She knows that Saaya seems...different from others, but she thought it would help Saaya get more popular than her because apparently, Amu was tired of being popular. She wished people would accept her for her true self, but they ne'er would. She watched as Ikuto picked up one game after another, but finally found one he liked. She looked over his shoulder and it showed the letters 'KOF' on it. "King of Fighters?"

"What's wrong Amu? Are you afraid of losing or afraid that I'll be kissing someone other than you?" Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Not. A. Chance. Let's go!" They popped the CD into the PS2 and chose their character.

"Just wait. I'll just put this on the table." He took out his cell phone and set it on the table.

Amu chose Mignon Beart and Ikuto chose Mai Shiranui. Typical Ikuto. "Pervert."

"Takes one to know one," Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu groaned as Ikuto snickered. As Amu was good with evasiveness and defense, Ikuto was good at attacking and speed, so it was a pretty even match. Amu and Ikuto would sometimes copy the movements of their characters, pretending to punch and sometimes stand to kick.

"Oi, Ikuto."

"Hmm?"

"How many matches will we have until we decide who's the winner?"

"Uhh...how many should we have?"

"Hmm...first one to 3 wins?"

"Sure. And if it's a tie?"

"Then we both take on the dare."

"Fine by me. But can I change my dare?"

"Go for it." She thought he'd never change it, but to Amu's suprise, it was worse than before.

"You have to go out with me for at least a week **and **give me a kiss." he smirked that smirk that gets to me.

"Nani?! Why me?" She looked at him with a pout.

"Cause you're fun to tease. And you have to change yours, too."

"Why exactly should I have to?"

"Because I want you to."

"Fine." Amu thought for a while and at the same time, looking at the screen, dodging Ikuto's attacks. Ikuto had so little HP left, but so did Amu. Amu had to find a way to get him off guard and that would not be easy.

**(Amu's POV)**

_I have to find out what's Ikuto's weak point. Dodge. Well, he's just like that other guy. Defend. Maybe I could hit him so he's paying more attention to the painn than the screen. Attack. Damn, he dodged. Maybe I could...no. I'm not stooping that low. At least not yet. I must win this round. _

"So, what's your new dare?"

"I'm thinking, pervert!"

_Something that'll make his just stop right there. Maybe I'll...yeah, that seems good._

"You have to make out with Utau-sempai." He jerked up. _Now's my chance_

"I'm not gonna make out with my onee-san!" I went in for the attack. _Bull's eye._

"He he. Just kidding. Let's move on to the next game."

"Huh?"

"You lose, Ikuto-kun." He turned the screen and saw it.

"Damn it..." he cursed.

"But I have a better dare. You have to kiss every girl in our homeroom."

"Fine. So what's next?"

"Let's go over to your house. It's not like my parents are coming home anytime soon."

"When are your parents coming home?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that it's not today."

"It's not safe for a girl of your age to stay at home all by yourself. Why don't you stay at a friend's?"

"Well, Kukai's kinda preoccipied with Utau-sempai and I doubt that they wanna be disturbed; Yaya's already asleep and she has to take care of her baby brother; Kairi moved long ago; Tadase...I'm afraid that he'll turn into prince mode at any time; and Rima and Nagihiko are in the same case as Utau and Kukai."

"How about my place?" I was afraid of what he would do if I were to stay at his house. After all, he _is _a pervert.

"Eto...I can stay here by myself. What's the worst that could happen? Easter suddenly decides to kidnap me? Utau and Yukari start to work for Easter? Getting attacked by X eggs? A rapist or serial killer enters my house? Or are you afraid of all of the above?" I said in a 'I'm-not-a-kid-you-know' sorta tone.

"It's not those. It's just that I want you to be safe. But if you insist on staying here, I'll let you-"

"Thank you"

"-but just in case, here's my cell phone number." Ikuto grabbed my cell phone which was sticking out of my jacket pocket. He punched in his number. I read it aloud.

"213-3048."

"Still wanna go to my house for a while?"

"Nah. It's getting a little late. I haven't even fed my dog, Kierumi, or my cat, Jiyanetu." **(A/N: Not sure if these are real Japanese names, but oh well. -_-')**

"Ahh, okay. Bye, Amu."

"Bye, Ikuto."He walked out the door and I locked the door behind him. Like I said to him before, what's the worst that could happen? I decided since my family was away, might as well _try _to enjoy it. I turned on my computer and started up my computer. Logging into my account, I looked at my offline IMs from Rima, and Kukai. The first one I read was from Kukai. It read:

KukaiJack713 (5:13:13 PM): yO hINAMORI. :3  
KukaiJack713 (5:13:15 PM): Oops. Caps Lock.

I chuckled. I checked the time. "5:13 PM." It seems as if he didn't send it too long ago. A few second ago. The next one was from Rima.

Rima101Juggler (3:26:13 PM): Emergency meeting of all current and previous guardians. Go to the Royal Garden as soon as possible. Pass this on to the other guardians. No matter how late you get this IM, we will wait. And if you get this, add your name to the end of the list so we don't have to send it twice. Attendance is a MUST. ~Tsukasa, Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima.

Back in 7th grade, I had to memorize all the current and previous guardians for no reason. At least that's useful _now. _It seems as if Kukai had not recieved it yet. Neither did Nadeshiko. I quickly sent it to Nadeshiko and Kukai. I grabbed my cell phone, my purse that I rarely used, and my PSP then ran off to the Royal Garden.

* * *

**JeaSen-Chan**: Well, that's another chapter that's finished. :3

**Kukai**: Mou, when am I going to have a bigger part in the story?

**Utau: **Me too!

**The rest of the cast in Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara!! Doki!: **AND US!

**JeaSen-Chan: **Give me a break! I just started vacation and yesterday was the last happy day I'll have...at least until I finish Eclipse and Breaking Dawn or until my birthday which is on June 8.

**Random Person passing by: ***mumbles* Just what the world needs - another Twilight fanatic.

**JeaSen-Chan: **Okay! Who let this person back stage?

**Edward: **Well, they can't all be Twilight saga lovers.

**JeaSen-Chan: **Edward Cullen? Why are you back stage? Where's Bella and Renesmee?

**Bella: ***messing around with Renesmee* I thought you didn't even get to Breaking Dawn yet.

**JeaSen-Chan: **Uhh...I may have peeked a little. Well, I'm almost finshed with Eclipse anyways. I'm at page 449 anyways. I only started reading the Twilight Saga a week or two ago. I'm a fast reader.

**Jacob: **Oh crap! We're in the wrong fanfiction, aren't we?

**JeaSen-Chan: **Yeah, kinda...

**Edward and Jacob: **Well, see you guys later.

**Bella: **C'mon Nessie. Let's go. *Renesmee follows behind*

**JeaSen-Chan: **Well, remember to read and review!


	7. Fake IM

**(Amu's POV)**

I ran down the path to the school, hoping that no one would be mad at me for receiving the IM late. What would I say to them? I was at my house, playing KOF with Ikuto-kun, and didn't get the IM until he left and I turned on my computer?! There's no way I could tell them that! But to my surprise, that was the least of my problems. I also had to buy new clothes for myself because my current ones were getting old, I needed to buy more food because the food I had at the house were already starting to go bad, and I need to find a job because I don't have much money!

The lights that were lighting the streets suddenly turned off along with the lights lighting the houses. This had to be hell.

I walked down the empty streets, watching my back for anything that might attack me. On my way, I found a dark figure at the end of the hall, as if waiting for me. The stranger was smiling from what I could see. I gulped a loud gulp, worried about what to do. It was practically screaming 'death' at the end of that hall. That's why they call them dead ends. I couldn't turn around now. I was already late as it was, and I could just feel that there was another man behind me. I told my parents that I could handle myself. Boy, was I wrong. The dark figure in front of me walked towards me.

"I've been waiting for you, Joker," I heard the one down the hall say. The fact that he just called me 'Joker' completely gave away his identity. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Kairi? How'd you get here so fast?" I approached him with the figure behind me following, but as I got closer, the figure that I thought to be Kairi...was someone completely different.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I was watching the stars while lying on the cold ground as usual. This gave me time to think. How long would I be like this? Every minute of this felt like a second. I would be with them for only a little while. I honestly missed them. So, I guess I pass as a 'cute-guy-who-was-absent-for-the-first-week-of-school-because-of-chicken-pox' to her. What exactly happened when I turned to this age and came here? I wonder. And what might have happened to Amu? Maybe I'll call her to make sure she's okay.

I reached for my cell phone, but to my suprise, it wasn't in my pocket. I quickly stood up and checked the ground to look for it, but it seems as if I had left it at Amu's house.

Well, at least I can tease her on the way.

I started to walk to Amu's house, but on the way, I saw a figure quickly run past me. Curious as I was, I decided to follow it. He made a few more turns until I found the person. It was a mere student from Seiyo. He was wearing the uniform and a few things to look like the Sanjo kid. About to turn away, I say him talking to our stepfather. Why would he be talking to him?

"And then when you see her, walk a little bit towards her, but not too close. Then, when she approaches you to where she's within your reach, we will capture her and have her meet you at that restaurant. We sent a fake 'Guardian's meeting,' IM to her, and she probably sent it to her friends, so no harm will be done. It's a good thing that we know the Guardians' contact information and login information. They'll walk off to the Royal Garden, completely unharmed. We're here to help you fulfill your wish. Got it, Seiichiro?"

"Hai, Hoshina-sama! I can't believe it! My first date with the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu-sempai!" The kid identified as Seiichiro walked off in a daze. He got into position and I quickly sneaked off to the other side, so maybe I could get to Amu before she went down that hall. Rushing around the wall, I finally caught up to Amu, but I didn't want them to know that I was with her, so I hid behind her.

"I've been waiting for you, Joker," said Seiichiro. I heard Amu sigh.

"Kairi? How'd you get here so fast?" Amu asked. She approached him, as did I. She looked at him and gasped. "You...you're not Kairi." Suddenly, our stepfather jumped off a brick wall and used a silver bag to cover us both! We struggled inside the bag, but it just wouldn't budge. Amu looked at me. She was about to say something. "Iku-"

"Shh," I said. We still struggled to escape. I heard my stepfather talk. He raised the bag in the air which caused me to fall onto Amu. "You know, this position isn't so bad."

"And the pervert ruins the suspense of the moment," I heard her mumble.

"Good job, Seiichiro. I'll bring her over there. You just get ready."

"Ha ha ha! Not only do I have Hinamori Amu, but I also have her boyfriend! How sweet. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What do you think you're doing! Let Amu and I go, now!" I screamed.

"And what's your name, boy?" he asked. Wait a minute...he doesn't know me? But I'm his stepson!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now let us go, stepfather!"

"Eh? I'm not your damn stepfather, you brat! And there's not way I'm letting you go!" He started to walk off into the dark streets, heading for Easter HQ.

"What do you want from us?" Amu asked in an angered tone.

"We want the Embryo, of course! Using our new experiment." In a second, I whispered something in Amu's ear.

"Good idea. Atashi no kokoro, ANROKKU!" Nothing happened. "Nani?!?!"

"This is a bag specifically made to prevent that. Have fun trying to escape!"

I know only thing that completely disgusts him. Amu thought for a second for a new plan. "Okay then...Plan B." Well, the longer we wait, the less time we have to escape.

"What pl-" she tried to speak, but she didn't get to finish. I had to make this quick, so I looked into Amu's eyes, and planted my lips onto hers, closing the little space between us then closed my eyes.

**(Amu's POV)**

I can't believe this. Ikuto-kun actually kissed me! Well, there goes my first kiss. I stared back at him. I wanted to push him off of me, but I just couldn't. My body wouldn't listen to what my mind was telling it. I started to melt as he put his arms around me, making it hard to escape. He was making those _really_ unnecessary sounds and I almost wanted to puke. Almost. Ikuto opened his eyes, still kissing me, and giving me a 'just-play-along;-it's-all-for-the-plan' look. I sighed in defeat, and decided that if we were ever going to get out of here, we were going to have to do it _his _way. I kissed him back, making those same unnecessary sounds of kissing. I felt the ride less bumpy as he slowed down. And soon, the bag fell to the ground with a big _thump _and we found him puking into a trash can. Ikuto finally let go and we decided to run back to my house for the night.

"I told you that Easter might be after you. And what were you thinking?! You should have at least checked with another guardian to confirm the IM!"

"How did you know about the IM?"

"I overheard them talking about it on my way back to your house. So, still think it's a good idea for you to stay by yourself?"

"Probably not. Face it. I'm a trouble magnet!"

"Yeah, so let's go. I need some mouth wash."

"Me too."


	8. Author's Note

**JeaSen-Chan**: Gomen, minna! I haven't been updation cause of a writer's block. T~T But I have a few good excuses! And they're true!

**Ikuto: **Sure they are.

**Aiko: **Well, they are!

**Amu: **Who the hell are you?

**JeaSen-Chan: **My chara!

**Utau: **Since when do you have a chara?

**JeaSen-chan and Aiko: **Since now!

**Amu: **...O...kay?

**JeaSen-chan: **So here are my excuses:

**1) **Writer's Block

**2) **I think I'm suffering from OOND

**3) **I'm wo-

**Ikuto: **OOND?

**JeaSen-chan and Aiko: **Over Obsessive Neko Disorder. Honestly! I was clawing at the screen and saying 'nya~' all day long!

**Ikuto: **~sweatdrops~

**JeaSen-chan: **So, as I was saying,

**3) **I'm working on another Shugo fanfic! Yeah, I know I haven't finished this one, but the idea I came up with is the best idea I've had yet and I gotz to write it before I let go of it!

So, again, I'm sorry! And just so you all know, there's only been one person who's submitted their work. And you know what? Anyone that submits their work will get a sneak preview of the Shugo Chara fanfic I'm making, and so the only people who'll have seen it is my best friend, (a Rima cosplayer; link on profile) and the person that's submitted their work. You still have a chance! Just submit your work! It doesn't even need too much effort! Well, you'll need effort to win the contest, but no effort is necessary to preview! I just raelly wanna see your work! Arigatou, Mysterious Angel Girl for submitting your work. ~glares at other for not submitting, then goes to kawaii chibi face~ Please submit your work!


	9. Cameras

**JeaSen-chan: **I'm _**really** _sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I guess I got a little too carried away with my other story.

**Ikuto: **Yeah, yeah. Just get on with the story. What's it about anyways?

**JeaSen-chan: **It's a secret. And you know what?

**Amu: **What?

**JeaSen-chan: **I took everything that's not Shugo Chara related out of my phone...

**Amu & Ikuto: **And...?

**JeaSen-chan: **And replaced everything to be Shugo Chara related! I even have a picture of Ikuto hugging you from that time when he said you were like a hot water bottle as my wallpaper!

**Ikuto: **Well, I'm liking this author better and better.

**Amu: **...

**JeaSen-chan: **Are you okay?

**Amu: **You **_WHAT?!_**

**JeaSen-chan: **That's not all. I've got the full version of 'Yuuki no Uta' on my cell phone too! It's my new ring tone for text messages!

**Kukai: **And for your calls?

**JeaSen-chan: **Omakase! Guardian! It's the new Shugo Chara!! Doki! OP!

**Utau: **By the way, how many pictures do you have of Amu and Ikuto on your phone?

**JeaSen-chan: **4.

**Amu: **Well, that's a reli-

**JeaSen-chan: **But I plan on putting a whole lot more soon! It'll be filled with Amuto!

**Amu: **...I hate you

**Ikuto: **I love you.

**JeaSen-chan: **I know. ^^ As for my contacts, I added honorifics!

**Ikuto: **...you're crazy.

**JeaSen-chan: **...I know.

**Nagihiko: **Well, in any case-

**Rima: **-JeaSen-chan-

**Nagihiko: **-doesn't own-

**Rima & Nagihiko: **-Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara!! Doki! in anyway! *Nagihiko and Rima glare at each other*

**Everyone: **Aww! How cute!

* * *

"So, you already won the second bet. Can you _please_ go home now?"

"No. Not until I'm sure that you're safe."

"But I won't go out of the house! I already promised that I'd let you take me to and from places AND not to mention that you get to taste my food before I eat it. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

"Fine. I'll stay here for tonight only, BUT, I'll attach a camera so I can see every square inch of your house, inside and out."

"And if I need to change and take a shower?"

"..."

"..."

"Can I still keep the cameras on?"

"NO, PERVERT!"

"Fine. You're only allowed to keep the cameras off when you're changing or using the bathroom, but if I get the least bit worried, I'm rushing right over back here, is that clear?" He said that with such dead seriousness. I 'hmph'ed and crossed my arms and closed me eyes, but I could tell that he was really going to do that. "Alright. You're coming with me for now. We're going to this little shop," he said, pulling my arm while walking outside of the house. He quickly locked it.

"Hey! Where'd you get those keys?"

"How do you think I got to your room? I found an extra key under the doormat."

"Hey! That's complete invasion of privacy!"

"Whatever. Let's go. Yoru?" he called out.

"Hai, nya~!" Soon, Ikuto-kun was transformed into Black Lynx. He swiftly picked me up with his strong arms bridal style and headed out.

**_At the Store..._**

"So, since I need to make absolutely sure that you're safe, we're getting 50 cameras. This is the best place I know," Ikuto said with calmness in his voice. I looked around. _Skimpy outfits, rated X DVD's, and...what the hell?!_

"IKUTO! WHAT KIND OF BLOODY FREAKING SHOP IS THIS?!"

"Sex shop. Why?"

"I thought we were here to get cameras!"

"We are."

"Well, can't we go to some OTHER shop?!" He sighed.

"This is the only shop that I know that sells cameras at this hour. They have the highest class surveillance cameras. Don't worry about the money. I've got it covered." I sighed in defeat.

"I can't believe that you're perverted enough to go into a shop like this." I slapped my forehead lightly as he picked up another camera. Suddenly, a man of about...22 years of age cam up to us. He had a light complexion, forest green hair, and bright brown eyes.

"How may we help you tonight, sir?"

"I'm looking for the highest class video camera here." The man snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Come over here," he said, walking over to a seperate room filled with video cameras. He patted one camera slightly.

"This one here is the current top model. We currently have 50 in stock. It captured videos in high definition and the sound's as clean as a whistle! If you're looking for surveillance, you can attatch this thing to it. Comes with the camera and it can move in all directions so you get a full view of whatever you need. Comes at a hefty price though. 10,000,000 yen."

"I'll take it," he said, bringing out his wallet. "I'll take all of them," he said. _No way! Ikuto didn't seriously carry that much money with him, did he?_ He took out a huge wad of cash and I couldn't believe my eyes. When I said huge, I meant gigantic! Monstorously large! The man smiled happily. "If you're going to bring all these cameras to your house, you're going to need a big vehicle."

"I'll pay 50,000 yen for a rental," he said, taking out another wad of cash. Not as big, but still pretty huge.

"Alright! You can use the midnight blue one. Here's the keys," he said, tossing Ikuto-kun the keys. He took it, the man loaded the cameras into the back seat, then drove off

* * *

**JeaSen-chan: **I'm sorry that this was a random chappie, but I hope it makes up for me not updating in quite a while. Now, I've got violin lessons. This is the sixth instrument that I've learned!

**Ikuto: **As if anyone cares. By the way, who won the contest? What couple did they do?

**JeaSen-chan: **Well, since NO ONE else entered the contest, it made me feel really unloved. She won because of a few reasons.

1) She's the only one who submitted.

2) It made me laugh.

3) I thought the drawing was cool.

**Amu: **Well, who's the winner?

**JeaSen-chan. **Congratulations...MYSTERIOUS ANGEL GIRL! ^^ She gets to choose to change something in the story, be an OOC, or whatever she wants with this story! Any **_ONE_** thing that she wants, so she should choose wisely!

**Kukai: **Okay, we get it! So what was the pairing that she drew?

**JeaSen-chan & Mysterious Angel Girl: **Ikuto and Tadase!

**Ikuto: **...

**Tadase:** ...Eto...Ikuto-onii-san?

**Ikuto:** ...

**Tadase: **Well...umm...I love you!

**Amu: **-slaps Tadase- GET THE BLOODY FREAKING HELL AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!

**JeaSen-chan: **No! He's mine!

**Fangirls and Tadase: **NO! HE'S MINE! -Amu, JeaSen-chan, fangirls and Tadase start a fight over Ikuto-

**JeaSen-chan: **-flies out of the angry mob fighitng over Ikuto- Well, looks like I'm going to the next best guy. Kukai?

**Utau: **Sorry, he's with me. -daggers-

**JeaSen-chan: **-sighs- Nagihiko?

**Rima: **With me.

**Kairi: **Don't ask me. I'm with Yaya.

**JeaSen-chan: **-sniff- Well, looks like I'm gonna go back to the angry mob. CHARGE! -runs back in-

**Mysterious Angel Girl: **Umm...looks like they're pretty busy, so, just remember to read and review, people!


End file.
